


RWBY - Warmth

by FullOfCharm



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfCharm/pseuds/FullOfCharm
Summary: Got this idea for a Bumblebee fanfic when I was listening to 'Baby, it's cold outside.' (which is weird song when you think about it.) Anyways, this is my first fanfic, ever, actually. I hope you like it!I love feedback so, if you have something to say, please do.Thank you for your time, and have a great day! ;D





	

**Warmth**

A dull groan, followed by a few quick smacks of the tongue, sounded. A mess of white sheets and golden locks shifted as Yang flopped onto her back. Her eyes still kept shut, the energy to hold them open escaping her reach at the moment. She began to reach and grope the bed she lay sprawled onto, only fingering the pristine cloth beneath her, or her own clumped hair. Her eyelids crept open, and her lips separated, “Blake…” Yang let the name slip as she let her head rotate on each ear, scanning the room for her black cat. “Blake.” She sounded once more, this time lurching upward to a sitting position. Seconds passed, Yang sat. She rubbed her eyes after each drop of her head and strength, as sleep urged her to return. Finally, she breathed, and straightened her back, her legs extended under the sheets and her arms reached to the ceiling. Her head shook, her golden locks bouncing to and fro in rhythm, and her hand clenched the sheets. She made mental nods, ‘1, 2, 3,’ and her hand brushed the sheets off. She didn’t move her body. She meant to, she was supposed to jump out of bed, but the rest of her body didn’t want to do the work.

Her eyes traced along the bedroom, down and up, side to side, and stopped on the window to her side. It was obnoxiously bright, surprisingly so, since Yang had only just woken up. She stared unflinchingly, however, at the light’s intensity. She let the corner of her lip rise. The snow outside lay still, as the sun above beat down upon it. It’s white perfection simply let the light bound on and away to blind those who dare to stare at it’s perfection. The Golden girl finally returned her gaze to the room, appearing much darker than previously perceived. Yang sighed, and as she glanced down to her white bed sheets she leapt forward and let herself flop off the bed. Her bright yellow hair following and covering her as she lay on the floor. “Blake.” Yang groaned once more. 

She began to feel a gripping tinge, Yang quivered. Her head shot up as she pushed off the floor. Her back hit the springboks and mattress as she reached her left hand behind her to pull the sheets off. Her right arm stump ached fiercely as her body shivered. With a grand motion Yang now wore the sheets like her sister wore her cloak. “Blake!” Yang blared, and paused. No reply was hurled at the blonde, so she glared at the bedroom’s door, being wide open. Yang finally worked up the strength and got to her feet, her left hand gripping the sheets to keep the blanketed over her form. 

The hall was dark, no windows to let the light in, but yang wandered through it with ease. Her head soon poked around the corner to the living room to spy a dim lit room, with the dark faunus she had been calling for. Blake laid neatly across the couch, her back against the armrest and a pillow for her head, with a book in hand and her scroll on her lap letting a quiet hum of music play. “Blake- Why’d you leave me!?” Yang trudged over to Blake, the Faunus kept to her readings. 

“You weren’t getting up.” Blake murmured, flipping a page on her novel. 

“Then, stay with me!” Yang collapsed in front of the couch, her face burrowing into Blake’s stomach. Yang shook her head, nudging Blake’s scroll to the side.

“Yang. I’m reading.” Blake pouted, dog earing her page and bopping the blonde on the head with the book. 

“And listening to something.” Yang’s left hand crept to the scroll and unlocked it.

“Wait, Yang-” Blake urged her to stop, tossing her book to the other end of the couch and fumbling to take away the scroll from Yang. 

“Oh! It’s that super rapey song.” Yang’s jest came with grin, as her eyes searched for Blake’s. 

“Yang… I think it’s… nice.” Blake attempted to defend, but as she did Yang turned the volume up so someone without four ears could hear. 

“Baby it’s cold outside~” The Scroll now blared the lyrics as the instrumental swung.

“Stop!” Blake furrowed her brow as Yang began to whistle like a construction worker. The black cat snatched the scroll from her hand and halted the song.

“You in heat, kitty?” Yang snickered, sitting up and letting the white sheet slide off. 

With a sigh, Blake slid her scroll into a pocket of her robe, “why?” Blake squirmed to sit up and let her vision trace Yang. Her ears perked, as she took Yang’s left hand in her right. “Do you need some warmth?”

“Well I woke up wanting some kitty-cuddles.” Yang beamed, attempting to get up.

**“I think I can do you better.”  Blake’s sultry voice soothed Yang to a halt, and the black cat used her free left hand to undo the belt of her robe. **


End file.
